Jeff's Story
by Katius
Summary: This is just my friend Rach and I having fun with....well, just having fun. You won't get it hehe


I'm Swiz, Rach is Fizz. We alternate sections, as you can see. Don't try to understand it...!!!!! 

Swiz   
--Jeff Neal walked into his room right before the bell rang. As he went over to his desk to get his video, he saw his two weirdest students, Katie and Rachel were sitting at their usual spot laughing. He noticed a CD on their desk and decided to be nice and start a conversation with the two of them, but when he tried to be nice they started laughing again. When he went over to the VCR to put in Gettysburg he thought he heard one of them say something about a "good day." He wasn't sure what that meant. 

Fizz--   
Jeff put the movie in the VCR and turned around to talk to his 3rd period class. "Today we will be watching Gettysburg. It is a very good movie, and I think that they did a very good job in telling the story. We will be watching it the whole period, but you all must pay attention...*Jeff looked over at Katie and Rachel* because there are going to be some questions relating to the movie on the final." Jeff turned around to start the movie. "Amy would you turn off the lights?" he asked. Amy got up and turned the lights off. Katie reached over and got into her bag. She pulled out her crayons and set them on her desk. She then pulled some paper out of her overly filled notebook. "I'm not in the mood to draw today." Rachel told Katie. "Okay, not a prob." Katie said to her. Katie reached back into her bag and pulled out her lunch bag. "Oooo...Slim Jim...you want some?" Katie asked Rachel. "Sure why not." Rachel said. "Mmmm...slim jimmy..." Katie mumbled. Katie reached back into her bag and pulled out the gift Rachel had given to her...she began to laugh as she passed through the already written "Meagan's Story". Rachel looked over to Katie to see that she soon was writing. 

Swizz--   
Jeff tried to concentrate on getting some work done while the class was quietly watching the movie. He would hear Rach and Katie laughing about something or other, but as always try to ignore them. They were weird anyway. Once, though, he looked up and saw them playing with something. He stood up quietly and was going to tell them to put it away, but realized it was an Oreo container thingy. Instead of getting mad he grinned and said, "Twinkie the Kid is better." Rach and Katie looked at eachother. "No way. This oreo could take on Twinkie the Kid any day." Just as he was going to say something else, the power went out. Jeff went over to the TV and started to unplug it, when the power came back on, zapped Jeff and suddenly he was gone. 

Fizz--   
Jeff opened his eyes and look around. He couldn't see very well, there seemed to be heavy fog. He rubbed his eyes, he looked up and saw a man standing in front of him. "Where am I? What am I doing here?" Jeff asked of the man who was standing in front of him. "You don't know where you are? How can you not know where you are?" the man asked him. "I don't know where I am...last thing I knew I was in my class room showing the movie Gettsyburg, and then the power went out and all of a sudden there was a zap." Jeff told the man. "The movie Gettsyburg...? You are at Gettsyburg." he told Jeff. 

Swiz--   
"What the--" Jeff couldn't figure out what was going on. He lifted his hand to see, not the sleeve of his black ribbed mock turtleneck shirt, but a rough, grayish suit thing. "Hurry up, the Union is coming, we need as many people on the battlefield at once." the man told him, and Jeff jumped up, unsure of what to do. He had seen the movie too many times, and he could probably figure out whre to go and what to do if he got some more information. But for now he had to just listen to what the guy was telling him. "General Pickett is leading us forward, no turning back. God bless, man." Jeff took a deep breath and followed everybody forward. SUDDENLY HE WAS HIT! "NOooooooooo!" he cried, falling to the ground. He grabbed at his arm where it had been shot. The water from the balloon had soaked through the fabric. Jeff was confused. 

Fizz--   
"A waterballoon...what the...!?" Jeff yelled. All of sudden out of the smoke came Twinkie the Kid...Jeff's only friend. (at least he had a friend. [note from katie: hehehehehehehe jeff has friends :] "Twinkie!!" Jeff yelled. Twinkie the Kid came bounding up to Jeff, and got off his horse ans walked up to Jeff. 

Swizz--   
After questioning his sanity, Jeff stood up and brushed the dust off his shirt and walked over to Twinkie the Kid. "I know how to get to someplace safe," Twinkie said. "How?" Twinkie walked back over to his horse, a big black one. "C'mon," Twinkie helped Jeff up, "Let's get out of here." They got on the horse together, and rode off towards the heavy patch of trees to their left. "We can hide out here and watch for the enemy." Twinkie got off the horse and helped Jeff down. "But we have to be very very quiet, I have a camp set up down here. Jeff expected to see a rundown sort of tent, but instead Twinkie the kid pulled on a branch of a tree and suddenly they were being lowered into a secret realm. "SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled, throwing confetti on Jeff. "Anne-Marie!" He yelled with delight, happy to see his fiance. They hugged, and then he stood beside her looking around TwinkieLand.   



End file.
